eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Noble Tark Validus
Rather than having 2 separate pages for an NPC that appears in both Qeynos and Freeport, why not have 1 page for the NPC and have a note of it's location in each city? This would mean deleting the current (2) pages and creating one that doesn't include either city name. Vlasdorian (talk) 14:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you. I made the daily objective article before I knew the merchants both had the same name and others kind of took it from there. I'll adjust the merchant pages and maybe remove the merchant sections and merge them with the rewards sections. Thanks for filling in all the infos :) I'm kind of a spaz when it comes to editing wiki's, I bounce all over the place. Jado818 (talk) 14:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Unless I'm missing something I don't see a way built into the template to put multiple zones onto a single NPC template. That could be why other articles on this wiki have gone with the multiple articles for single NPC. Like Londiar Inygad for example. This is the template for NPC information, maybe we could figure out a way to allow it to have multiple zones Template:NPCInformation. Jado818 (talk) 14:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Added a Page for Him too I didn't realize the NPCs had the same names in both cities either. Bah! So...I have a page out there for him without the city designation in the title. I'm going to copy/paste my FP info here on this page in case the mistake repeat is deleted soon. Yasuewho (talk) 06:42, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho Name Is he called Tark Validus or Validus Tark? -- 16:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC) He's called Tark Validus, i was getting ready to sort it all out. Jado818 (talk) 16:54, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hmm looks like Noble Tark is the veteran merchant in qeynos but the loyalty merchant in freeport. I just looked at the loyalty merchants (Tark validus and Toowik mclure) and they are all listed as loyalty merchants now. I'll upload new screenshots for the qeynos merchants in a little bit. The Tark Validus merchants sell the veteran rewards , old expansion rewards, and other bonus furniture items, potions, houses, etc. The toowik mclure merchant only sells various armor pieces and weapons.Jado818 (talk) 17:02, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :In the pages I made last night for the Freeport versions (when I was unaware of the duplicate names and confusion it was causing) have notes describing what they sell, if that helps, Jado818. On the Freeport side, they definitely have Noble before their names too. I uploaded image of them last night too. Here is the page with the notes if you're consolidating/want to grab the notes: Noble Tark Validus (Freeport). The image file I uploaded for both of them has the exact name as they appear in game, but it didn't show up on that page and the generic was still embedding. I'm not sure if that's because my brain was melted at that point in the night or something else. Yasuewho (talk) 19:10, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Yasuewho ::Ahh, I didn't notice you had uploaded images for them. You can replace the ones I uploaded if you want. I didn't see them connected to the page when I went there so I just uploaded one so everybody could know what it looked like in game. I also put a new version of the image that links to Noble Tark Validus (Qeynos). Somebody had originally named the article for Noble Tark Validus (Qeynos) as Veteran merchant so the image is named veteran merchant.jpg. It probably could be renamed to make it easier to understand what is going on. Things can get confusing when pages get renamed but associated images are not renamed. Jado818 (talk) 19:15, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Either of our images is fine with me, as long as we get the right NPC to load. :) I just switched up the Loyalty Point Token page a bit to account for the confusion over names (without a link to them for now) and added a generic description of what they sell. This should (hopefully) cut down on anymore duplicated pages until everything is sorted.